Loyalty
by alfakyn-elf
Summary: Kili has always been bullied for his lack of facial hair and desire for adventures. One scuffle with other dwarf children shows the loyalty Fili and Kili share for each other. Just a little one shot that I thought up on the spot.


**Author's note: I'm watching the extended version of the Unexpected Journey and this idea sort of just came to me. Just a little fun. Reviews are always welcome. Thanks! :D**

* * *

The grand stone walls of Erebor of the Lonely Mountains were something of legend. The dwarves that dwelt there relished in their home, living comfortably under their King, Thror. It was in these great halls that lived two dwarven brothers, Fili and Kili.

* * *

Kili shot through the halls of his home, banishing a small wooden sword. He swung at invisible enemies, taking care to avoid the footsteps of his elders. He did not wish to get in trouble, as he often did. Uncle Thorin had warned him of what he would do if he got in trouble for being in the way again. Kili just couldn't help it; he had always wanted to see what lay beyond the borders of the Lonely Mountain, and would often be seen running around on pretend adventures with his brother.

"I'm going to slay you, Fili!" He shouted, bounding after his brother as he ducked and rolled around his enemies. His brother was not far ahead of him, but Fili had always been faster than him. He disappeared around the corner of a deserted hallway, and when Kili rounded it he found himself face to face with some of the other dwarven children and Fili nowhere in sight.

"Oh look it's No Beards!" One of the larger dwarf children snarled. He was much too large for his age and already had a rather long and luscious beard sprouting from his chin. He appeared to be the leader, because when he laughed the others laughed, and Kili could count four children total.

Kili stood, chest puffed out in determination, hand gripping the wooden handle of his sword proudly. "Mum says that I'm just a late bloomer is all. You'll see! I'll have a bigger and longer beard than any of you!" Kili thought he was rather clever, and his smile showed it. However, it started to falter as the other dwarven children began to laugh and sneer at him.

"Yeah right! You'll never get a beard Kili. Stop lying to yourself!" The leader of the children shouted, shoving Kili backwards. Kili hit the ground hard, his eyes swimming in tears. Mother had told him that their father hadn't grown a beard until he was eighteen, which was rather late for a dwarf. Kili was only twelve; he had time. "Even your brother has his beard, even if it is rather pitiful!" Kili shrank inward, tears pooling over his lids and sliding down his cheeks.

"Shut up!" He shouted, covering his ears so that he wouldn't have to listen to the children's taunts. Kili had spent the last three years being taunted by the other children. Most dwarf infants showed facial hair, but Kili had been born with a bald face. His parents and brother hadn't loved him any less for his lack of hair, but the other children viewed him as queer for looking 'un-dwarflike.'

"Leave 'im alone!" A voice cut through the air of the hallway, and all four children turned, peering out into the darkness. "You have no right treatin' 'im like that!" Fili appeared, fingers balled into fists as his anger grew apparent on his face. Kili took the distraction as the opportune moment, because he bolted to his feet and whacked the dwarf child closest to him over the top of the head hard enough to knock him out cold.

He got another before the other two realized what happened, and the only girl of the group howled and launched herself at Kili while the leader dealt with Fili. Kili hesitated - he shouldn't hit_ a girl_ should he? - but after she punched him in the face he figured that she had a beard just like any boy and he had to defend himself.

She swung at him again and he dodged this time, feeling the blood run down from his nose. His fist connected with her head and he felt his chest swell with pride when she went down on the first punch, unconscious. His mother had always warned him that he was stronger than he thought, but he never listened. He felt a little guilty for hitting her so hard and he leaned down to make sure she was still breathing before he hurried over to his brother, who was not faring so well against the leader. Fili was trapped up against the wall, blood running down from a wound at his temple as the leader stalked toward him, fist poised at the ready.

"Your brother will never know courage. He'll never be able to show his loyalty and he'll never prove himself to this kingdom!" The leader snarled, and Kili threw himself onto the leader's back before he could strike Fili again. The leader struggled, trying to pull Kili off his back. Finally he managed to, grabbing Kili's shirt and pulling him over his head and slamming him onto the ground. Kili's breath left him, leaving black spots to swim in his vision, and he didn't see Fili knock the leader swiftly out.

"Come on Kili, before we get in trouble!" Fili helped his brother to his feet and they hurried off, leaving the evidence of their fight behind to wake up to aching heads later.

"Thank you, brother," Kili said weakly. "But you didn't have to defend me. Dulin was right. I'll never amount to anything." He didn't even have a beard - the hair that coated his cheeks would never classify him as a real dwarf. If he couldn't even call himself a dwarf, then how was he going to make a name for himself?

Fili shook his head. "Don't say that. You're going to do something great one day and prove every one that they're wrong."

As Fili led them back to their home to get patched up and scolded by their mother, Kili had only one thought: a flickering hope that his brother was right.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading! Like I said, the idea just came to me as I was watching the Hobbit and I just wrote it on the spot. There might be some error here or there, but ah well. I hope you enjoyed and be sure to review if you liked it. 3**


End file.
